wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Panicz/II/14
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część druga | sekcja2= | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} XIV Denhoff zajął się gorliwie pracą na roli. Zadziwił wszystkich prócz Wrońskiego. Sprytny rządca zrozumiał, że to tylko nowy kaprys „panicza”, do czasu trzeba go popierać. Ryszard wstawał raniutko i ubrany w skórzaną, elegancką kurtę, cienką jak jedwab, biegał po folwarku, stał nad robotnikami, w polu przy żniwach przepędzał długie godziny letnich skwarów. Wieczorem sam załatwiał bieżące rachunki, urządzał wypłaty. Wszędzie go było pełno. W gabinecie nad biurkiem zawiesił białą kartę w ozdobnej ramie z wielkim napisem: „Ora et labora”, sam powtarzał przy lada okazji, że „pańskie oko konia tuczy”. Stał się nagle gorliwym gospodarzem, pieniądze jednakże płynęły szczodrą strugą, jak zawsze. Denhoff nie umiał się powstrzymać od rozdawania różnych datków robotnikom, którzy w jego obecności okazywali pilność nadzwyczajną. W upały posyłał żniwiarzom na pole stągwie z lemoniadą, lub antałki zimnego piwa, woził kosze owoców i rozdawał je dziewczętom. Witały go twarze rozjaśnione, pochlebiano mu i wynoszono go pod niebiosa. Ale starsi gospodarze wiejscy szeptali do siebie: „Dobry dziedzic, litościwy, serce ma jak stodoła, ino je wróg dla siebie samego, już pono cienko przędzie”. Chłopi rozumieli stan interesów Denhoffa, ale mimo to, każdy ciągnął na własną rękę, wyzyskując jego dobroć i wielką niepraktyczność. „Panicz” zapragnął pewnego dnia ogrodzić murem cały park. Nawet Wroński, pochwalający zwykle wszelkie pomysły Ryszarda, tym razem zdziwił się i zaczął odradzać, tłumacząc mu, że koszt byłby zbyt uciążliwy na obecny stan ich kasy. Ale nic nie wskórał; zaczęła się budowa wedle rysunku, zrobionego przez Denhoffa. Miejscowi mularze cmokali z zachwytem patrząc na model pełen wieżyczek, przezroczystych krat z cegły mających ozdabiać ten wykwintny, niemal pałacowy mur. Tymczasem na wypłaty dla służby i czeladzi, dwór wodzewski coraz częściej pożyczał pieniędzy. Zboże sprzedawano kupcom za byle jakie ceny, nadużycia działy się przy tym niesłychane, lecz Denhoff tego nie widział, Wroński na wszystko już zamykał oczy. Ale Turski z Worczyna nie wytrzymał, najpierw ostrzegł Ryszarda, że Żydzi go okradają, potem wezwał do siebie kupca zbożowego i zaczął go moralizować. Kudłaty, czarny Aron wysłuchał spokojnie przemowy obywatela, wreszcie rzekł z typową flegmą i z akcentem: – Wielmożny dżedżycu, jak sze kto chce zabiiicz to po co jemu przeszkadzaaacz? Un zawsze znajdże sposób, jak sze nie utopi, to sobie zarżnie, abo sze powieszy. Uu, ten pan Denhoff to un chce sze zabicz, un już sze zabija. Nu, ja pana dżedżyca przepraszam, ale un ma... zając. – Kto taki? – No un, pan Denhoff. Turski oburzył się, Aron nie zrażony tym mówił dalej: – Wielmożny dżedżyc myśli, co tylko Denhoff? Ajaj, żebym ja tak zdrów był, ile obywatelów... ma zając. – To i ja także? – No, przepraszam, pan dżedżyc to je co innego, a fain solidny puryc. – A mój syn? Aron wzniósł brwi i oczy w górę. – Pan z Turowa? Nu, on je całkiem porzędny pan, ale un żydków nie lubi. Un także troszkie młody. – A pan Perzyński z Chodzynia? – Uuun? Un to ma dobry zając. Ajaj! – Czy i pani Tulicka? – pytał Turski rozbawiony. – Tyż ma zając. Turski zawahał się, jednak spytał jeszcze: – A Pan Korzycki? Żyd zrobił chytrą minę. – Ma zając! Nuuu, ja przepraszam pana dżedżyca, ja troszkie coś słyszał, aleee... Przepraszam bardzo. – Więc któż jest wedle Arona bez zająca? – prędko podchwycił Turski chcąc zagadać Żyda. – Ktoo? Pan dżedżyc, pan z Turowa, pan Brewicz; to bardzo porządny pan ten z Woli. – A pan Paszowski? – Tyż ma zając. Ajaj. On je stary, ale zającowaty. – Więc i Lubocki z Zawiercia? – Un to ani i tego nima, un je taki sobie, jak Pan Bóg dał. Jemu z przeproszeniem żona zamknęła oczyyy, zamknęła uszyyy. Un sobie szedży w domu i robi firanki szydełkiem. Ja jego tak widżał. Gdy wkrótce po tej rozmowie Denhoff przyjechał do Worczyna, Turski starał się go przekonać, że go Aron okpiewa, ale „Dziudzio” zaprzeczył: – Oho! ja się nie dam, proszę pana, nawet ten sam Aron kupując u mnie pszenicę przed tygodniem, przyznał mi, że mam wyborną głowę do interesów. Powiedział tak: „jasznie wielmożny dżedżyc to ma fain kepełe, ja jeszcze nie widżał, co by taki młody jasznie pan był już taki mądry”. Turski porozumiał się z żoną uśmiechem, ale nic nie powiedział. Denhoff w Worczynie był zawsze częstym gościem i stałym towarzyszem Ireny. Ona żyła teraz myślą swego wyjazdu na studia malarskie, miało to nastąpić niezwłocznie po ślubie Marysia, który postanowiono na koniec sierpnia. Wakacje worczyńskie już inny miały charakter niż przed rokiem. Z panien, prócz Iry, była tylko Ziula, Maryla zjawiała się tu często, zjednując sobie coraz więcej rodziców Marysia. Młodzież jeździła do Zapędów i do Turowa, gdzie panował ruch organizacyjny, spowodowany prędkim ślubem właściciela. Młoda pani rządziła już w Turowie po swojemu. Odnawiano stary dwór, nie zmieniając jednakże jego charakterystyki. Wszystko tam było poważne, staroświeckie, pozbawione nowoczesnego zbytku, ale piękne. Maryla trochę kaprysiła, przywykła do jaskrawego stylu w Zapędach, gniewała się na spokojny i ciężki typ turowskiej rezydencji. Maryś przekonywał narzeczoną pragnąc ją nakłonić do własnych upodobań, lecz w tajemnicy przed nią umeblował pokój, przeznaczony na jej buduar, w najnowszym guście, lżejszym i bardzo efektownym. Termin ślubu zbliżał się. Irę i Ziulę Maryla zaprosiła na drużki. Ziula przebywając w Worczynie z rodzicami, analizowała stale swego narzeczonego, nie mogąc zgłębić jego uczuć. Początkowo projektowano nawet, aby wesela odbyły się jednocześnie. Stanisław Rymsza gorąco zamiar ten popierał, lecz spotkał się z niespodziewanym oporem narzeczonej. Dziewczę nie pragnęło ślubu, odczuwając w sobie pewien lęk przed ostatecznym krokiem. Wesoła dawniej Ziula zmieniła się poważniejąc niesłychanie. Zbudzone w jej duszy refleksje zaczęły ją toczyć, niby robak rozwinięty kwiat. Rozmyślała nad początkiem swojej miłości do Stanisława i rodzajem ich wspólnych uczuć. Jakiś zły duch życiowy podszepnął jej, że Rymsza żeni się z nią dla pieniędzy. Ponieważ Ziula miała duży posag, więc żądło ją dosięgło i ukłuło. Spokój i szczęście dziewczyny prysło. Przy tym Stanisław bezwiednie dręczył ją szczególnym sposobem miłowania, zawsze wątpił czy ją kocha dostatecznie, nie widziała w nim zapału w tym jednym kierunku. Jego pozornie ognisty temperament pod wpływem uczucia bladł, nikł, tracił werwę. Kochał ją, wpatrywał się w nią jak w obrazek cudowny, ale ona nie odczuwała w nim najmniejszego entuzjazmu, tak wyraźnie cechującego Marysia i Denhoffa podczas ich narzeczeństwa. Stanisław miał naturę inną, w miłości nie płonął, a raczej ciągle filozofował czy Ziuli da szczęście. Jego niepewność udzieliła się dziewczęciu i gorycz zalała jej serce skłonne do głębokich uczuć, lecz gwałtownie potrzebujące szału. Będąc żywą, pełną temperamentu pragnęła tego samego od Stanisława, ale „Stach” nie myślał o jej posagu, bo kochał ją rzeczywiście, nie potrafił, jednak przykuć jej do siebie mocą wyłączną, którą posiada niewielka liczba mężczyzn. Taką właśnie siłą czaru Maryś porwał Marylę i tę światową, piękną, posażną pannę, zepsutą przez hołdy męskie, trzymał stale pod swym urokiem. Ziula o tym marzyła i nie miała tego. Zwichnęły się ideały, trwoga jakaś, jakby złe przeczucie wpełzły do duszy, gasząc powoli jej zachwyt. Fakt odłożenia ślubu panny Turskiej z Rymszą spowodował plotki w okolicy, kierowane przez senatorównę z Połowic i jej adiutanta. Oni oboje głosili, że Ziula zerwie z Rymszą, gdyż to była tylko omyłka i intryga Ireny, i że Kocio Leśniewski jest chwilowo zaniechanym, lecz jedynym „feblikiem” Ziuli. Określenie to używane często przez Kocia, zdradziło istotnego autora plotki. Paszowski spotkał się nawet z zapytaniem wręcz, kiedy ślub młodszej Turskiej z Leśniewskim. Stary pan bardzo rozgniewany zaprzeczył stanowczo. Na drugi dzień spotkał pannę Balbinę jadącą w karecie z czeredą psów różnych gatunków. Stara panna zatrzymała powóz, prosząc pana Wojciecha, aby wysiadł z bryczki, bo chce z nim pomówić. Paszowski domyślił się o co chodzi. Jakoż przeczucie go nie omyliło, senatorówna najpierw uspokoiła rozszczekane psy, po czym rzekła bez wstępu: – Czy to prawda, że Kazimiera Turska zerwała z Rymszą? – Nie pani, to mylna informacja. – A to powinna zerwać i wyjść za Konstantego Leśniewskiego, to bardzo dobry chłopiec, ja go wam polecam, nie pożałuje Ziula. – Niech więc pani wyswata go najlepiej z kimś z własnej rodziny. – Czy pan żartuje? Leśniewski dla naszej rodziny? Kto słyszał coś podobnego. To było ordynarne co pan powiedział. – A po cóż taki cenny skarb oddawać w obce ręce? – ironizował Paszowski. Rozmowa skończyła się prędko; po kilku jeszcze wymianach zdań Tulicka, silnie rozjątrzona, odjechała do domu, pasję swą wywierając na nieszczęsnych foksterierach i pinczerkach. Paszowski jechał w przeciwną stronę wielce rozbawiony. – No teraz przeciąłem arterię plotek o Ziuli – myślał – jeszcze się to należy temu gagatkowi, biorę i to na siebie. Ślub Turskiego odbył się wieczorem bardzo uroczyście, w kościele okorowskim, tonącym w zieleni i w mnóstwie świateł. Droga z Zapędów do Okorowa gorzała od ognisk porozkładanych po obu jej stronach. Państwo młodzi jechali razem, w karecie turowskiej, zaprzężonej w cztery jasne kasztany. Tak sobie życzyła Maryla. Do ołtarza szli także sami, drużbowie zaś za nimi, Irena z Denhoffem, Ziula z Mieciem Korzyckim, oraz kilka innych par. Maryla szła śmiałym krokiem, pewna siebie i swego szczęścia, wyniosła, promienna w białej sukni opływającej ją malowniczo. Głowa jej strojna w drobny kwiat pomarańczy, na tle przezroczystych iluzji, rysowała się wyraźnie, wdzięczna i bogata w typową charakterystykę, oczy tchnące dużym wyrazem patrzyły słodko, chociaż trochę dumnie, niby wyzywając obecnych słowami: – Idę z nim... w szczęście. Turski był jak zwycięzca, który zawojował cały świat. Przewyższając ją o głowę szedł naprzód energicznie, pyszny w swym eleganckim fraku, znakomity w typie młodego Polaka- ziemianina. Postać jego wzbudzała zaufanie i podziw, mimowoli przychodziła myśl, że ręka kobiety oparta o jego ramię nie zachwieje się. Gdy oni oboje stanęli przed ołtarzem, w orszaku zapanowało lekkie poruszenie, po czym Irena, Ziula, Denhoff i Miecio niepostrzeżenie wyszli z prezbiterium. Pan Turski ściął wargi, ręką przykrył oczy. Czoło, sfałdowane strasznie, powlokło się potem, nabrało grubymi strąkami żył. Pasował się z sobą, ale nie zmógł wzruszenia i łzy zdradliwie wytrysnęły spod zaciśniętych powiek. Wtem na chórze zabrzmiało „Veni Creator” śpiewane przez zgodny, harmonijny kwartet. Poznano w nim głosy dwóch par drużbów i to dopełniło miary wzruszeń już ogólnych, była to niespodzianka dla państwa młodych i dla całego zgromadzenia. Alt Ireny, sopran Ziuli, tenor Miecia i piękny baryton Denhoffa zlewały się z sobą wybornie, pokrewność i siła były w tej pieśni wznoszonej nie przez obowiązkowych śpiewaków, lecz odczutej sercem śpiewających. W jednym momencie hymn nagle ucichł, jakiś szloch kobiecy na chórze, czyjś głos cichy, napominający i pieśń buchnęła znowu wspaniałą gamą. Zamilkła. Przy ołtarzu rozległy się słowa przysięgi, wymawiane, dobitnie, z wielką mocą ducha. Ziula uklękła przed parapetem na chórze, twarz schowała w dłoniach. Łkanie zatargało jej dziewiczą postacią. Irena spojrzała na Denhoffa. Blady, oczy łzawe, podniecone skierował na ołtarz, na dwie postacie stojące przed nim i usta Ryszarda wyszeptały żałośnie: – Czemu to nie ja... z Dorcią? Ziula zaszlochała mocniej, bo i jej żal ścisnął serce, że przysięgając tak swemu Stachowi, nie miałaby odwagi – tamtych. Widok tych dwojga, z których jedno czuło się już złamane, drugie wolno chłonęło truciznę życiowych rozczarowań przykro dotknął Irenę. Zapiekły ją źrenice, łzy wypełzły spod rzęs. Ale trzeba prześpiewać jeszcze parę hymnów weselnych. Irena otrzeźwiała i ocuciła swych partnerów. Wstrząśnięci do głębin duszy po ostatniej pieśni opuścili chór. Ceremonia skończona. Nowo zaślubieni odeszli od ołtarza jakby tchnieniem Boga owiani. Idących dzielnie przez nawę zatrzymywano składaniem życzeń. Zebrali się prawie wszyscy z okolicy prócz Lubockich. Gospodarze wiejscy, sąsiedzi, kobiety, młodzież wieśniacza podchodziła ze czcią do ucałowania rąk nowożeńcom, podejmowano ich pod nogi, jedna z dziewczyn ucałowała Marylę w twarz, jakby koleżankę. Szczepański bez ceremonii porwał pana młodego w swe potężne bary i uściskał jak syna. Przy odgłosie muzyki, życzeń, błogosławieństw, orszak wypłynął z murów świątyni, kareta turowska znikła w cieniach nocy sierpniowej, przejaskrawionej stosami ognisk przydrożnych. Jechali jak monarchowie wsi, w iluminacji, pośród głośnych okrzyków, zdarzały się nawet strzały z rewolwerów i strzelb na wiwat państwu młodym. Nad nimi ciemny szafir nieba zaróżowiony łunami, krwawe dymy przysłaniały gwiazdy, które spadając kreśliły długie, złote rysy na nocnym stropie nieba. Turski trzymał młodą żonę przy swej piersi, pił krasę jej ust buchających płomieniem, widział jej oczy tuż przy swoich pożądliwych źrenicach, jej oczy poddańcze, tęskne, jej postać tulił do siebie, oddaną mu z rozkoszą na życie dozgonne; na wspólny, wymarzony byt. Wesele w Zapędach trwało całą noc i dzień następny. Głównym mistrzem ceremonii i zarazem wskrzesicielem archaicznych tradycji był pan Wojciech Paszowski. Głosował za tygodniowymi festynami, dowodząc, że wesele jednodniowe to tylko parodia. Nikt go nie słuchał, zwłaszcza młodzi Turscy. Pan Wojciech skarżył się nawet z komiczną miną, że Maryś zburczył go za to. Ale i przez tę jedną dobę Paszowski z rozochoconym Korzyckim wyprawiali różne staroświeckie dziwa. Wytaczano z gorzelni beczułki ze spirytusem i zapalano je na dziedzińcu przed pałacem, w parku ustawiano stół olbrzymi dla ludu, na nim zaś konwie z piwem i miodem oraz kilka pieczonych baranów w całej okazałości, z pozłacanymi rogami. Podczas cukrowej kolacji Paszowski wzniósł toast na cześć panny młodej, jako obywatelki kraju i przyszłej matki rodu Turskich. Powstała niesłychana wrzawa. Stary pan podniósł Marylę bez wysiłku i posadził ją sobie na prawym ramieniu. Górując nad wszystkimi, wesoła jak maj, przyjmowała życzenia, stukając się kielichem z podchodzącymi do niej biesiadnikami. Młody mąż zniósł ją z ramion pana Wojciecha i wobec całej sali przycisnął do piersi. To wywołało istną burzę wiwatów i jeszcze płomienniejsze mowy starego wygi. Hrabia Artur, który brał ślub w Warszawie, pierwszy raz widział takie wesele na wsi, dziwił się niezmiernie i ciągle komuś powierzał swe wrażenia. – Eee... te... te awantuhy afhykańskie, ale, ee... c’est beau, c’est supehbe, zdaje mi się... te... te że jestem przeniesiony w czasy naszych phaszczuhów eee... te... ma foi! Następnego dnia wieczorem, po okazałej i szumnej uczcie młodzi małżonkowie odjechali do siebie. Turów witał ich serdecznie. Dwór i ogród oświetlono ogniami, latarniami, czym kto mógł. Przed bramą wjazdową fornale utworzyli szpaler, trzymając pochodnie wzniesione wysoko. Na ganku tłum ludu z czworaków i ze wsi oczekiwał rozradowanych. Gdy kareta podjechała, gospodarze wiejscy z Turowa odsunęli lokaja i sami wyprowadzili nowożeńców z powozu, otaczając ich kołem. Dziewczęta opasały Marysia i jego żonę wieńcem zbóż i kwiatów. Maryla wzruszona niebywale, pozdrowiła tłum imieniem Bożym, co wzmocniło tylko szał powitania. W progu spotkał ją stary kucharz, ofiarował na tacy chleb i sól, długo i wyszukanie paplał coś Ksawery, ktoś mówił mowę, ktoś przeraźliwie krzyczał – wiwat – ale Maryla słuchała już tego, jak we śnie. Zbyt wielki natłok wrażeń oszołomił ją. Wreszcie wszystko ucichło, podano im wytworną kolację, nie tknęli jej nawet, poszli w głąb domu, znajdując upragnioną ciszę. Zegary tylko tykały poważnie, czasem wpadł do buduaru odgłos bawiącej się na zewnątrz, w oficynie służby. Mnóstwo białych kwiatów zdobiących pokój, rozpylało w nim woń delikatną, tworząc atmosferę melodii i pełną pokus. Maryś wziął żonę na kolana, przygarnął mocno, ona lgnęła do niego, jak serce kwiatu drżące i spragnione, nad którym zamyka się powoli – kielich rozkoszy. – Taka jestem dziwnie spokojna... taka szczęśliwa... Marysiu... – szepnęła słodko. – Moja dziecino, mój uroku, moja ty... kobieto jedyna!